1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an input system and an electronic apparatus.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving thereof, and a method for manufacturing thereof.
In this specification and the like, an electronic apparatus means an apparatus or the like that can function by utilizing electrical characteristics. For example, an apparatus including devices that function by utilizing electrical characteristics such as a display device and an imaging device is referred to as an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head mounted display (HMD) has been actively developed. An image is displayed by the HMD based on the inclination of a head (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).